inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamana Akane
Yamana Akane (山菜茜) is one of the new managers for Raimon (GO). Appearance Akane is a second-year student who has lavender-coloured eyes and long chestnut hair, tied into two plaits. She wears a longer skirt that reaches below the knees, though of the same color as that of Sorano Aoi's. In addition, she also wears a pair of purple pantyhose and default brown-black school shoes. She wears a sky-blue ribbon which denotes that she's a second-year student. Meanwhile, her school's sweatshirt is sky-blue in color and looks similar to Haruna's sweatshirt. She is usually seen holding a pink camera. Personality She's a kind, friendly, and peaceful person and is mostly seen to always be happy. She also has a habit for taking lots of pictures, especially snaps of Shindou. Not only that she has a soft voice, she doesn't talk really often too. She usually says words of wisdom. Akane is a huge "fan" of Shindou Takuto too. The point of adding "-sama" at the back of his name which means 'the great'. Plot (GO) Akane is one of three new managers of Raimon. She first appeared in Episode 2, watching the match between Raimon and Kuro no Kishidan along with Sorano Aoi and Seto Midori. After the match, she became a new manager of Raimon along with the two of them. In the game, right after Aoi introduces herself as the new manager, she and Midori came into the room and she is heard saying "Shin-sama". She is a huge fan of Raimon's captain Shindou Takuto and calls him "Shin-sama". She has a mega crush on him. As the story progresses, she becomes a helpful manager for Raimon, and gets along well with Tenma and the others. In Episode 8, Akane is shown to be sad because Shindou wanted to quit. She's shown to be a person who is gentle and dislikes violence when she tried to stop Midori from punching Hayami . During Episode 18, Sakuma forbids anyone from Raimon to bring "evidence object" and he added that a camera is also one of them which made Akane sigh in frustration. By the end of Episode 21, she showed Shinsuke a nice picture of him taken when he was scoring his goal. Hamano approaches to ask whether Akane managed to take any nice picture of him during his cool moment but Akane replied that his shoot was blocked, so Akane deleted it which made Hamano feel deppressed. In Episode 25, she's seen laughing when Kariya gave a name to the new hissatsu tactic. Unlike the other managers, she laughed soft and politely. She appears along with the other managers in Episode 32 to accompany Tenma and Shinsuke's soccer practicing. She talks more than usual in this episode. In Episode 34, Kidou told her to take a video of Pinball Stadium so he can find a way to break through it and tell Raimon. In Episode 35, give her congratulation.]]Haruna congratulates her by helping the team during the game, which made Akane blush. In Episode 37, she commented that Tenma is not energetic at that time. Then when Shinsuke came, she said that Shinsuke is energetic at that time. In Episode 38, she was seen to be happy after Shindou made a goal with Harmonics and said "Shin-sama" again. In Episode 45, she was lauged because Midori. Later, when Shindou come back, she seen happy, and later she seen taking pictures of Shindou and the other. In Episode 46, she sat beside Midori when Raimon watching the television. She was seen happy when Jun said Shindou is cool and awesome. Then She along with Aoi and Midori appear in television as Raimon's manager. Hissatsu *'OF Presto Turn' (3DS Game) *'OF Olympus Harmony' (3DS Game) Quotes *''"I took lots of pics of Shin-sama!"'' *''"Soccer has always been an exciting sport to begin with."'' Trivia *She's the Haruna of the team because both of them are big fans of the team before they joined and they are also seen with an electronic item. But what differs the two is that Haruna is loud while Akane is quiet﻿. *The three manager girls' name is associated with colours. As for her name, 'Aka' in Akane means red. *The reason and since when did she start liking Shindou is unknown. *She always takes lots of pictures of Shindou, but he doesn't seem to notice it. *She is noted to be fast at clicking the camera's button when taking pictures of Shindou during one of the episodes, just like Aoi who is fast at texting the phone. *A part of her name can be written in kanji that means red. *Her name "Akane" (茜) means "madder", a red-rooted plant used to make dyes. *Her name "Yamana" (山菜) is from "Yama" (山), and it means "Mountain" *Akane is quieter and calmer than the other two managers. *She describes Kariya Masaki as "Scary". *Based on Akane's way of talk, act, gesture and clothing, it could be possible that she comes from a wealthy family just like Natsumi and Shindou. *It is noted that she never called Shindou's name in front of him. *In episode 8, her pantyhose had mistakenly became socks of the same length as Aoi's. *At some point, small orange/yellow flowers appears around her when she is in a good mood. This is the most notable when she is taking pictures. *She is recruitable in the GO game after you've finished the main story mode. *In the game, along with Aoi and Midori, she learns her last hissatsu at level 99. *In Episode 39, she commented Shindou's pass as "so pretty". *Her hairstyle is similiar to Naiya from Professor Layton and Takizawa Miyuki from Natsu no Kakera (manga). *She is the main character in Inazuma Eleven GO manga by Yagami Chitose. *She is the 5th best character in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. *She calls all of Raimon's member with "-kun" at the end (except for Shindou). Like Aki, Hiroto,Fubuki, Natsumi, and Hayami. Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:Girls Category:Midfielders Category:Wind Character Category:Manager‘s